


Easy

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [292]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All-Human, Double Entendre, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Klaus has this one phrase (something totally innocuous that can be \ innocent or dirty depending on context) that he says only while they're getting down and dirty (he doesn't necessarily say it every time, but he only ever says it during), so Caroline has like this conditioned response of getting really turned on when it's said. One day, she's hanging out with her friends and someone says it. She proceeds to choke on her drink and cue the awkward moment. Klaus could be there or not
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [292]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Easy

Keen to celebrate being free of finals and more than a little tipsy already, Bonnie eagerly reached for the round of shots Elena had just delivered. Caroline grinned at the fond exasperation on Enzo’s face as his hand moved to his girlfriend’s back. “Not too fast there, it’ll all go to your head.” With a death stare, Bonnie tipped back the shot far too quickly, only to give a wracking cough. Enzo started patting her back instead, murmuring, “Easy, love.”

Then Caroline was the one choking. Tucked into Klaus’s side, she brought a hand to her chest as she tried not to breathe in her whiskey. “I’m fine, I’m fine,” she insisted, her cheeks flushed to a violent red. Eyes determinedly fixed to the ground, she did her best not to draw further attention to herself.

It must not have worked, because Klaus gently rubbed her side. “Sweetheart?” His expression was all concern, but she heard the mischief in his voice - he knew exactly what had her so flustered, the jerk. 

Her hand clenched hard on his knee, daring him to prod her further. “Just went down the wrong pipe,” she said. The regret was immediate as he spluttered out a laugh. The blush might have exploded throughout her whole body for how warm she felt. When his fingers tangled up in her hair as he kissed her cheek, the warmth moved downward and fast at the unsubtle reminder of when he usually told _her_ to go easy on his _pipe_. The dumb thought was so jarringly ridiculous, she burst out into laughter, too. Their friends looked at them like they were crazy, but they just fell into each other in a fit.

Clearing her throat, Bonnie stared at them in a drunken haze. “I don’t get it,” she said, her plaintive tone enough to send them into another round of laughter. “Okay, that shot might have gone to my head.”

Caroline just giggled as she cuddled into Klaus, happy when his arms circled around her. “Inside joke,” she promised, smiling as he pressed a kiss to her hair.


End file.
